Princess!
by Lella Reincarnated
Summary: Jasmine invites the other Disney princesses to live in her palace, but what happens when each princess has an odd quirk that can drive her and Snow White crazy?
1. Royally Absurd

**(As a note, I entend for this story to be a comedy. Please do not get offended by whatever I write. I do not own the Disney Princess (that's the disclaimer), though these princesses aren't exactly like the orignals, either. They have their quirks and stories. I will have one or two chapters telling about their pasts and where they live, but they are optional reading. Just know that if something later on doesn't make sense--it's not my fault.**

**To elaborate about the story, my story ****Cinderella: The Dreamer with a Wooden Clog**** does NOT have anything to do with this story. We are talking about completely differnent princesses. My story ****Snow White: The Mad Trucker**** also does not have anything to do with this story. Meanwhile, my story ****Belle the Murderous Pirate**** IS associated with this story. Although ****Princess!**** takes place after Belle's story ends, they are interconnected. There will be no spoilers to her trial/piratery in this story, although it is mentioned that she killed the Beast.**

**Enjoy. There are pictures of outfits on my profile.)**

**Princess!**

**"Royally Absurd"**

I stepped lightly into Cinderella's room, knowing that she would hate my being there. Her room was spottless as usual, the blue bedspread without a wrinkle on the ivory bed, babyblue and white walls scrubbed clean, her desk a picture of perfection. She was so incredibly OCD. Sometimes I would make fun of her for it. It always really bothered me how she kept everything so clean--even things that weren't hers. For instance, if I were to leave a cup with something in it on the counter, I could depend on her washing it before I got back to the kitchen to drink whatever was in it. I blame it on the years she spent as a maid.

But, sketching over to her closet, I found something peculiar; dresses thrown every which way, accesories scattered, makeup opened and messied. I wandered further to find a sleeping Cinderella inside of the closet, her blue, princess dress halfway on, and a glass slipper hanging off of her foot.

Shaking my head and tapping my foot, I headed over to the other side of the room where a silver alarm clock stood alone on a shelf. I plucked a spring and allowed it to ring full blast, filling the room with the most abnoxious sound. Cinderella's eyes flew open as she dashed out of the closet and landed on the hardwood floors with her face smashed against a dress. She scrambled up, falling down twice, to slam the alarm clock into the wall before swinging onto her bed in a tremble. All the while, I don't think that she ever noticed me standing there.

All that would stray from my mouth was a sigh as I bent down to pick up the alarm clock that was probably now broken. Cinderella blinked a few times before noticing me.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked, as if nothing had happened.

I walked over to the doorway before mentioning, "We're going to the mall today--get into something decent."

"But this is decent!" I heard her yell as I stepped lightly down the wide hall of white marble. I turned around to see her in the doorway. "My blue dress is plenty decent for a mall visit."

I looked her up and down. The dress hung off of one shoulder, she was only wearing one of her glass slippers, and her hair was a complete mess. "People will think you're a freak." I turned around to leave, but she ended up following me to argue.

"No, this is perfect. Everyone around this town dresses queerly, so I'll fit in perfect!" she cheered.

"Cin, there's a difference between dressing culturally like myself and dressing in a princess gown. It's not like I dress normal everyday, then randomly decide to dress Arabian. I always wear this. Whatever happened to your Hollister outfits? What possessed you to wear _this_?" Maybe I had gone a little overboard, but she diserved it. She'd been like this for the past three days. Wearing ball gowns and feathery costumns. She used to dress so preppy, but something had gotten into her.

"I just want to look beautiful," she sighed before turning around to go back to her room. I kept walking down the hall, making sure to knock on Ariel and Mulan's room as I went past. It would have been good to wake them up and tell them about the mall earlier. But I suppose that I forgot. They'll just have to get mad at me.

That would be an average day for me. Infact, that was this morning; about a half-hour ago.


	2. Who We Are

**Princess!**

**"Who We Are"**

It isn't easy being a princess.

Scratch that.

It isn't easy being a princess who has seven other princesses living in her palace. Sometimes, you come across an OCD Cinderella who randomly decides to throw her normality out the window. Other times, you wind up with a sporty Pocahontas who performs gymnast flips on your dining room table. And, sometimes, you even have a bizarre Sleeping Beauty (Aurora) bringing squirels into the pool to see if they really can waterski. I mean, things are always kept interesting, but if I didn't have the help of Snow White, life would be a mess.

By the way, I'm Jasmine. Princess Jasmine. My boyfriend, and not-quite-yet-fiance, Aladdin lives across town in some luxury appartment along with some other guys. I guess it's like a bachelor pad or something, because he never lets me come in. Whatever, though. My palace is better.

I decided a year or two ago that it would be fun to have my friends all move into the palace with me. Daddy moved to Dubai a while ago, leaving me by myself and this giant of a home, so I called them up. First, it was just me and Pocahontas. We've been best friends since before I can remember. She brought along everything from her village--even Meeko and that hummingbird--and moved into the next largest room of the palace (besides mine, of course).

Next came Snow White. She was kind of getting sick of the whole "prince is my life" thing, so she dumped him and moved in. She really didn't bring much, but we ended up shopping for everything that she would **ever** need later on that week. I think that we rung up a bill for over seven thousand dollars at Hot Topic. It was worth it, though. I love how she dresses. It's so creative and pretty. Plus, she helps me control everyone and cook.

Later that month, Aurora joined us after her whole fling with her prince. She said that it was time to live a little since she'd been sleeping for so long. We've been trying to catch her up with modern technology ever since. She's taken to the whole fashion thing, though. I can't get her to stop shopping--although I will admit that she has great taste in what looks good on a body. I had her buy me some new clothes, and I felt like a princess (which I should have anyway, but it was extra-princess-feel). It was pretty much amazing.

Mulan moved in a few weeks later with her puppy (who she, oddly, named Little Brother). Her relationship with her boyfriend actually lasted and is still going on. She just wanted to move out of her parents' house. Her dad _can_ be quite a pain. I don't doubt why she moved. She seems pretty normal for how our house is. She's kind of sporty, and likes video games a lot. She's also a little bit of a book worm; like myself. The only quirk she has is that if you surprise her, you're asking for a karate chop to the stomach. We try to give her warning.

Cinderella moved in next, along with a castle of things. Literally, she nearly brought the entire castle with her. Her prince had dumped her because she wouldn't stop cleaning all of the time, so she was kind of down for the first few weeks before getting better. She still has her odd moments. This week's theme is "I'm still a princess; what are you talking about?" Last week was "I can clean if I want to." She rubbed a spot on a dalmation until the poor thing was raw. We actually locked her up in her room for a little while. It was that bad. When she's acting normal, though, she's, well, normal. She loves shopping (especially at Hollister), but she also has a thing for her old princess dresses (which, may I add, she doesn't really fit into anymore).

Our next guest was Belle. She accidently murdered the Beast (I'm not sure how that one works, either) and, after the trial and a brief stunt as a pirate, moved in. You'd think that she'd be a little messed up from the whole killing of her husband, etc., but she's probably the most normal of any of us. She's a little nerdy with her books, but likes cooking and playing with people's hair. She never brought much to the house, and she wouldn't allow us to buy her anything new. It was a shame, because she needs some style updating.

The last princess to move in was Ariel. Now, Ariel was having some problems at home, and her dad actually kicked her out. Yeah, tell me if _that's_ not sad. King Triton himself kicked her out of the ocean and onto land. Ever since, she's been a mess of partying, shopping, and sleeping way too much. Sometimes we force her to run a mile--just make sure she doesn't get any blood clots from laying on her butt for extended periods of time. Lucky her, though, she still stays rail-thin, but if you look hard enough, you realize that she's kind of flabby. It's a little gross; not going to lie. She's not quite used to having legs, either, so she's really clumsy.

As for myself, maybe I _am_ the normal one. I toss around the word--much like how society tosses "I hate you", "I love you", and "omg"--but I probably am the normal one. I'm pretty laid back, but I tend to not take people's crap. If Cinderella is bothering me, I'll chuck something at her and walk away to play with Rajah, my tiger. But I tend to read a lot, write, party it up, watch tv, and do basically normal things. I don't really have any weird obsessions or quirks besides that I like joking around a lot. Just keeping things enjoyable. It's what I do.


	3. The World

**Princess!**

**"The World"**

My palace is located in a very, well, odd place. One day, I awoke to find the palace not in Agrgrabah, but in a small town named The World. It was a cute town, with just about anything one could ever need. It had its own powerplant, water treatment, garbage plan, mall, apartments, housing, shopping, everything. I was also surprised to find that other princesses lived there with their castles or homes. I met all of them over time, along with other people.

Eventually, I met the mayor of the town. Turns out, she was a teenage girl and her best-friend. They claimed that anyone they wanted could live in The World and that I had been chosen as one of the first people to live here. I was a little honored to be chosen, but also felt like they were creepy stalkers. It later turned out that they weren't--just two teenage girls having a load of fun, but it was still a little ackward when I met characters from books and television.

For instance, did you know that Edward Cullen and Bella Swan live in The World? Yeah. Tell me if that wasn't weird walking down the street and seeing my favorite book characters. Infact, all of the characters from Twilight live in The World. I've also seen Captain Jack Sparrow. He represented Belle in court a few years back, and he hasn't quite been the same ever since (or so I've heard). Another ackward one was seeing the characters from Lion King running around. Having lions in the middle of the street just looks weird, but they're kind of like people. Of course, there are average everyday people who live there, and I'm friends with them, but sometimes I wonder how they find things so normal. It's still so strange to me.

Wow, I've been rambling. This is where I and others live, though, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Not to mention that rent for my entire palace is only $500.00 a month, including utilities, we don't have to pay taxes, and depretation has made an average ten dollar item only about five dollars. Things here are cheap. There's no crime. And no pollution (except that there are a few stupid people here. Do they count as pollution?).

Seriously, it's pretty nice.

**(Have a character from a book/movie/show/etc. that you would like to see interact with the princesses and The World? Send me a review with who, a plot for a chapter, and why they would be a good candidate. Thanks!)**


	4. Get Ready

**Princess!**

**"Get Ready"**

**(Their kitchen design will have a picture/layout in my profile... eventually.)**

My kitchen has a schedule. We don't sit down and write one, but it's always kept the same. Pocahontas runs down to eat a light breakfast early before running each morning. Mulan comes in during that time to steal some food away to eat in her room. Snow White always comes in around the same time as me, and we cook ourselves breakfast while talking, watching the news, and drinking fresh coffee. Belle usually grabs at some French bread and homemade jam to take with her on her errands that she runs around eight or nine. Aurora always comes down around this time to have some fruit before going off to do whatever it is that she does. And Ariel and Cinderella are completely unpredictable. I suppose that we _can_ predict that they'll never be around earlier than nine or ten, but it's always a guess as to whether or not they'll even eat anything at all.

I mean, Ariel has slept in until four in the afternoon. And not just once. It's, like, all the time.

Today, Snow White is already starting on some boiled eggs and toast when I get down. The news is tuned into the local broadcast, detailing new books that will be coming to our Borders. The kitchen isn't quite as clean as usual; probably because Cinderella was occupied by thrashing dresses around last night. The kitchen itself is rather medium sized. The black, marble countertops with the steel appliances just make it look cool. I cross over to the other side of the countertop island to get to the main appliances. Snow White shuttles out of my way as I head for the refridgerator. I've already planned out what I'll have. Egg-in-the-hole-in-the-bread. Weird name, but it's great. Just think of a slice of bread with a square hole in it. The egg is placed there. You make it like French toast. And then, tada, you have the most delectable breakfast-food item ever.

As I bounce around, collecting items, Pocahontas runs into the room panting with a jump-rope in her hand. I close the refridgerator door closed with my foot and turn around to see what she's doing. Snow finishes cooking as I set the things on the table and start talking to Pocahontas, and we all end up trading places; Snow to the island and barstools, Pocahontas to the fridge, and myself to the stovetop.

"Ah, I'm so thirsty!" she rasps while looking for some juice on the lower shelves. Nearly on cue, Aurora comes in from her squirelly adventures to sit down next to Snow. Mulan comes in just a few seconds later.

"Hey, I heard we're going to the mall," Mulan sings in a "good morning sunshine" voice. She stretches before sitting over at the table on the other side of the kitchen. Pocahontas pours herself a tall glass of kiwi-strawberry juice and sits across from Mulan. Still, cooking, I absent-mindedly watch everyone share morning gossip, eat, and talk peacefully.

Of course, that all changes when Ariel drags herself into the kitchen.

All I see is a mop of bright, red hair flowing over the island counter. Her head is on her folded arms and she's half-asleep.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Snow says in a tender voice.

Ariel punches her in the side, "Shut up..." She moans before flipping her hair out of the way of her face. Snow quietly moves from the barstools and sits next to Mulan at the table. Part of me can't hide the laughter boiling up in my chest. I find myself biting my lower lip to keep from laughing at the hung-over princess.

"Ariel, you're freaking ridiculous," I hear Pocahontas mutter. Ariel angrily turns around to see who would say such a thing about her. She sends a deadly glare to the table before turning around and letting her head fall back into her arms.

I shake my head and try to add an air of relaxation, or at least hope, to the room. "Remember that we're going to the mall in an hour. If you're coming, get ready, get dressed, eat, whatever." I walk out of the kitchen, but stick my head back in to tell finish, "And if you'd like to reach me, I'll be in my room."


End file.
